


Dear Daisy

by TheManicMedic



Series: My DA headcanon [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManicMedic/pseuds/TheManicMedic
Summary: My first original work for the website comes from a writing prompt posted on Facebook. Enjoy the feels.





	Dear Daisy

"Well...shit." The dwarf sat down at his desk with an audible sigh, his task physically weighing upon him. He dipped the quill into the ink, then stared at the parchment in front of him. "How the hell am I gonna do this," he asked the empty room, receiving only silence in response. He took another look at the parchment, noticing a couple of ink blots which had stained the page. 

He rolled his eyes, reaching forward to grab it and throw it away when something gave him pause. "Why throw it away, Varric? We don't throw people away when they get a little smudged. Why do the same thing with paper?" The memory of that peculiar little blood mage's advice made him smile, then frown.

"Andraste's ass, this is gonna destroy her," he thought to himself. Then, as if she was in the room and not in the bosom of the Maker or wherever the hell she was, Hawke's voice came to him. "It'll be worse coming from someone else." Accepting that hard truth, he picked the quill back up and began to write. 

"Dear Daisy..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The peculiar little blood mage was walking back from the market when she suddenly felt the need to stop and look at the sky. Her grip on the string nearly slipped, only remaining in her grasp due to the curl of her fingertip. She would barely remember the little events of that day but, when she was alone with her thoughts and memories, she would wonder how that string held on. She would wonder how she held on, as well.

She remembered when the breach first appeared, peaceful blue and white shoved aside to make way for harsh green. And she was afraid. She wished Isabela had been there, soothing voice distracting her with lewd and funny stories. She wished that Bethany, now a Gray Warden, had been there to explain that there was nothing to be afraid of. But, most of all, she wanted Hawke. Even if the rogue didn't know what to say, just Hawke's presence was enough to calm her. And, after a while, the breach lost some of its harshness, becoming merely another unpleasant aspect of life in Kirkwall. But today...

She finally made her way home and was putting away her shopping when a knock came. It started her a little. She wasn't expecting guests. Was she? She couldn't remember. "Daisy," Varric told her once, "I swear that sometimes you could forget to breathe." That remark caused her to blush and Varric to yelp as a gloved hand made contact with the back of his head. "Be nice, Varric. That's my lovely elf you're talking about." It was the first time that Hawke had told everyone that she and Merrill were together. After a few moments of shock had passed, there were congratulations from everyone. But Varric appeared a little sad. Later, he confessed that love stories involving heroes rarely have a happy ending. 

A second, louder knock snapped her out of her reminiscing. She opened the door to see a soldier, armor bearing the markings of the Inquisition. He appeared large and imposing, but she wasn't afraid of him. A couple of letters from Varric mentioned how he was working for..."'with,' Daisy. 'With.' My days of working FOR people are over." Right. Sorry, Varric. With the Inquisition. And Hawke was on her way to meet them. Her heart nearly leapt from her chest as she made the connection. "Maybe it's from Hawke! Maybe she's there with Varric, saving the world and having fun." That made her smile. If Hawke couldn't be with her, then at least she could be with her best friend.

She took the letter from the soldier, suddenly remembering something Varric had said about tipping messengers. "Wait here," she said, running back inside before the soldier could respond. He could hear loud clattering followed by tiny footsteps as the elf returned, holding a piece of fruit. She handed it over with a smile. "This is better than coin," she told him before darting back inside. The man stood there a moment, not sure what to do before walking away, munching the fruit.

Merril could barely contain her excitement as she carefully broke the seal. How was Hawke? Is she helping fix the hole in the sky? Does she miss me? She just knew that the answers were in the letter. She tried using the code Varric had patiently taught her so his letters wouldn't lead bad people to them. But she stopped as she realized that it wasn't coded. She read it again, icy fingers beginning to squeeze her heart without mercy.

She read it another time, tears landing on random blotches of ink and causing them to run to the bottom of the page. Her breath came in choking sobs. She was going to vomit if she didn't calm down. Calm down? How was she supposed to calm down when the woman she loved was dead...or worse? Outside, her neighbors could hear her anguish, but she didn't care. All she knew was that she was alone in her grief so she did the only thing she could. She curled into a little ball and wailed.


End file.
